Best Friends
by DrMauraIsles
Summary: Kathy is Olivia's best friend. They have been friends for years; Kathy is dating this guy named Elliot. Actually Olivia knew Elliot and introduced the two of them. Elliot had just become a detective a SVU about 3 months earlier. They are very close, maybe to close and Kathy isn't too happy about it. So she does something about it. How will it affect their friendship? Eventual E/O


_**Please Review so I know you like it, if you don't you can let me know. If you have any ideas or suggestions you can send me a PM. Just a little something that came to me. Enjoy! :) I do not own the characters they belong to Dick Wolf.**_

* * *

Kathy was Olivia's best friend. They have been friends for years; Kathy started to date this guy named Elliot. Actually Olivia knew Elliot and introduced the two of them. They went to the police academy together. Elliot and Olivia had both been working the streets for about 3 years now. Elliot had just become a detective a SVU about 3 months earlier. Olivia trusted Elliot and he trusted her, they had built this trust over the years of working the streets together. Olivia was home and had invited Kathy over so of course Elliot came as well. She had good news to tell them.

Olivia heard a knock on the door and she opened it.

"Hey Kath…You're not Kathy…Hey El."Olivia said somewhat confused.

"Hey Liv! Kathy will be right up. She's parking the car."

"Oh okay, come in"

"Thanks"

They walked in and Elliot went straight for the fridge.

He got two beers and said "So you have good new Liv? Cause I do too."

He walked over handing Olivia one and sat on the couch.

"Oh do you now?" She asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Yes I do! You wanna hear what I have to say?"

"Don't you want to wait for Kathy?"

"She already knows."

"Oh, Okay then shoot."

"I'm getting a partner, I'm done training with Munch and a rookie is starting soon and I get to have them as my partner."

Olivia mouth flew open she just looked at Elliot speechless.

"Liv? Are you okay?'

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine, Congrats"

"No Liv, I know that face what is it?"

Just then Kathy came through the door.

"Hey Guys!" Kathy said with a smile.

"Hey Kath!" Olivia got up and hugged Kathy.

"Hey babe" Elliot said and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Kathy sits on the chair and Olivia and Elliot sit back down on the couch.

"So what where you two talking about?" Kathy asked.

"Liv was waiting for you to tell us her good news" Elliot said smirking

"You were! Well go on I'm here now."

"Oh it's not that important."

"Liv, Tell us? Are you pregnant?"

"Oh my god! No Kathy! I got asked to join SVU."

"That's great Liv!" Kathy said smiling

"Yeah Liv that's great!" Elliot said

"Yeah, I start on Monday."

"Oh wow that's great! I'm so proud of you!" Kathy said.

"Thanks Kath" Olivia smiled.

* * *

Kathy stayed for a few more hours. Then she left leaving Olivia and Elliot alone.

The second Kathy left Elliot turned to Olivia.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What are you talking about I just did." Olivia said trying to avoid the subject.

"Liv you know what I meant"

"I'm sorry El."

"It's okay Liv, but why did you tell me you were going to be my new partner!" Elliot said smiling.

"I didn't know till you told me your surprise."

Elliot grabbed Olivia and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a while then Elliot pulled away and said "I'm so happy you're going to be my partner. You start in 2 days, I can't wait to work with you again. You're the only person who can deal with me. Kathy still wonders how you do it." Elliot started to laugh which caused Olivia to Laugh at him.

"El are you sure you will be my partner?"

"Well Munch had Fin, Cassidy has Jefferies, and I will have you." He said smiling.

"I see and you don't think they will move people around?"

"Liv they said I get the rookie. Which is you so I get you."

"Oh really? you get me huh?" she said with a smirk

"Alright Liv Stop messing with me I know you're excited."

"So what if I am?"

"I would say I knew it!"

"Oh hush!" She said and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Oh well Liv I'm gonna go home it really late."

"El are you sure you haven't had too much to drink? You are welcome to take the couch." She smiled lightly.

"You know Liv I might just take you up on that."He chuckled.

"Okay then I guess I"ll see you in the morning." She started to walk to her room.

"Liv wait!" Elliot said running after her.

"What?"

"You didn't say goodnight." He said with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, Goodnight El." Then she kissed him on the cheek and when into her room and shut the door.

"Night Liv!" Then Elliot walked out to the couch and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning Olivia had forgot Elliot had spent the night. She walked out of her room in her oversized NYPD shirt and a pair of sweats. She nearly screamed when she saw Elliot.

"Oh my, Elliot I forgot you were here!" Olivia said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh I'm sorry Liv did I scare you?" He said smiling

"Just a bit, but I'm alright."

"Do you want coffee I made some?"

"Oh, Thanks El"

She then went into the kitchen poured herself some coffee and sat on the couch next to Elliot. She grabbed her phone and she had a missed call from Kathy. So she decided to call her back.

After 4 rings Olivia heard Kathy answer.

"Hey Kathy!" _Have you heard from Elliot I haven't talk to him since last night. "_Yeah, I have he fell asleep on my couch last night." _Oh Okay._ "Do you want to talk to him?" _Um, Sure put him on._

Olivia then gave the phone to Elliot.

"Hello?" _Hey baby how are you? _"I'm good Liv and I are just sitting here drinking coffee." _So do you want to go out to lunch or something? _"Yeah sure can Liv come? I don't think she has anything planned" _Actually Elliot I just wanted it to be us._ "Oh, okay sure I guess." _Okay good I'll see you at 1. _"Uh, okay see you then." Then he heard a click. He handed the phone back to Olivia.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I think so. She just kinda got upset when I asked if you could join us for lunch."

"Well that's Kathy, She might be mad you spent the night, you see I always got along better with guys so all of her boyfriends would want to hang out with me. She would get so mad at me, but I can't help it we get along. It's not like I liked them we just had fun together."

"Oh I see, didn't she take into consideration how close we are? I mean we know a lot about each other maybe not everything, but we sure are getting there. You think she would think about that before agreeing to date me, if you have stolen her man before." He said with a smirk.

"Hey! I didn't they just liked hanging out!"

"Is that what they called it back then?" he said before laughing

"Elliot shut up! You know I would never do that to her." She shoved him and got up off the couch.

"I know, Liv I'm just messing with you."

"I know! I'm going to go and get in the shower I'll see you later. Enjoy your lunch with Kathy!" she said before walking to the bathroom.

* * *

**_What did you think? please review and let me know!_**


End file.
